


What is this, a crappy Fanfiction?

by foxylove51



Category: Naruto
Genre: But there's one chapter with violence, Child Abuse, F/M, Self Harm, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylove51/pseuds/foxylove51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of my Akatsuki kittens story from fanfiction.net. Anyone interested in reading the original can find it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this, a crappy Fanfiction?

Grunting, I lifted several heavy grocery bags and loaded them into the back of my car. ' _Maybe if I didn't always wait until the last minute to go to the grocery store I wouldn't have so much stuff to carry.'_  I scolded myself. Just as I crawled into the front seat my phone dinged. "Oh no." I sighed fondly before putting away the phone and backing out of my parking spot. Rose had just sent me a text telling me that she and May had let themselves into my family's house. Of course she really just wanted me to bring her some food since my cabinets and fridge were  _"_ completely empty damn it!" Really though, I didn't mind. I enjoyed their company, even if they can be out of control sometimes.

I had almost made it out of the lot and onto the highway, but I stopped for this big cardboard box in the middle of the road. ' _People will throw trash out anywhere, won't they?'_ The thought turned more bitter than I preferred, since I didn't want to be in the habit of sounding so rude, but really? I hopped out and planned on placing the box in the nearby trashcan, but once I got closer I knew something was wrong. The box had moved and emitted an odd noise. So, somebody hadn't just littered, they dumped off an animal as well. The poor thing wouldn't last very long in this chilly weather.  _'Well, I'll just have to take it with me then, won't I?'_

Slowly I approached, not wanting to startle a creature that I doubt wasn't already scared out of it's mind from being trapped in a dark and cold box. When I got right in front of it I realized that the noise was hissing. At least I loved cats. Carefully I pulled the top flap back, praying a cat didn't come flying out to claw me up. I gasped at what I saw inside. Ten little kittens, ranging in size and color, were looking up at me. I was disgusted that anyone could treat helpless animals so badly. They were covered in dirt and their fur was clumped up, not to mention I could see the outline of their ribs. A little black kitten, with an orange face and one eye shut, walked slightly closer to me, as though he was afraid of me. He gave me a pitiful meow, and I could practically feel my heart breaking. I closed the box once again and gently moved it to the passenger seat of my car. I huffed and pressed my forehead against the window, looking in at the box. I could take them to the local animal shelter, but then they may end up dead if they aren't all adopted. Giving them away didn't appeal to me either, I know most people getting kittens off the side of the road from a stranger don't always take care of their new pets. Usually those cats went to parents whose children saw adorable kittens, begged to have them, and later the adults realized they didn't really want them. Not everyone did this, but some one usually did. None of my friends were able to care for these kittens, which really only left one other option. I'd take them in. I smiled and got back into my car, satisfied with my decision. On my way home, I stopped at a small pet store and got everything I would need to take care of my tiny companions, except tags. I'd buy those once they'd all been named.

Rose's car was already parked in my driveway, meaning I was going to get woke up early, instead of sleep in on my day off, since she had to go to work tomorrow. She and I worked at the same little cafe downtown and as much as I loved seeing one of my best friends everyday it did get frustrating when she did things like this, on purpose, as revenge for getting a day off. I ran inside with the cats first and dropped the box off on the living room floor before returning to my car for the cat supplies, though I only got half. Rose and May had run downstairs by the time I got back, both girls now staring at the mystery box I'd brought. "Hey, can you guys put these away, I've got more to get."

"No problem!" Rose chirped. I smiled as they took the bags to the kitchen for me and thanked them, then went outside for the cat supplies. They had finished putting things away by the time I came back and now their eyes held excitement as they looked at the box. Rose gasped after I opened the cardboard box, showing her the poor condition of the kittens within. Well, we wouldn't fix that by standing here doing nothing. I pulled out a black kitten with onyx colored eyes and carried him to the hallway bathroom. May followed my lead, bringing the yellow kitten that had blue eyes. I gently set mine in the tub and ran warm water until it reached his chin.

I made sure to be extra gentle and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't scratch. The other guy was a completely different story. May had squealed when he'd begun scratching her so Rose took over, passing off the violet one she had brought. By the time he was clean, Rose's arms were covered in tiny scratches. I already had mine sitting on the sink, laying comfortably on a small towel, drying him with my hairdryer. Unlike most kittens, though, he didn't purr while I combed his fur. Actually he acted different from any cat I'd had before and his eyes followed me everywhere I moved. Strange, maybe he was just really curious?

Rose, May, and I finished washing the kittens in only fifteen minutes. They looked a little better, but they were still too skinny. 'These poor little guys.' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled some ham from the fridge, chopping it into bite sized pieces, before pouring into ten food bowls I got from the store. I bought cat food, but I hated ham anyway, so why let it go to waste? As soon as it was within their reach, they rushed to it, devouring every bite in minutes.

After placing the food down the cats devoured everything quickly, alarmingly so. Then again, I  _did_  find them on the side of the road, so it makes sense how hungry they all were. Once I cleaned everything up, we gathered all the kittens in the living room, lining them up in front of the couch. "Time to name these little guys, and girl." I said, looking at them all.

"They look really weird, don't they?" Rose observed, picking up the kitten that was red with brown eyes. "Most of them look like they've been dyed or something."

"They're eyes are strange too." May added, holding up a cat that was completely black on one side and white on the other. I leaned over to see what she meant and froze at his creepy yellow eyes glaring at us.

"I agree." I said, picking up the plain black cat, so that I was looking into his eyes. "This one looks ordinary, and I think there's an orange one somewhere. It has black spots, but at least he is a normal color." My attention went back to the black cat and I got a great idea for a name. "How about Itachi for you?"

"Itachi?" Rose looked at me as though I'd grown a second head. "What the hell kinda name is that Isabella?"

"Well, in Japan weasels are bad luck, just like black cats are here. Itachi means weasel so I thought it'd be fitting. You don't like it?" I bit my lip and attempted to think of new names, but none seemed to fit quite as well.

"It's fine I guess, just different." She mumbled and shrugged. Then she went into, as she would say, an epic starring contest with the bright red kitten. "Let's name this little guy ember!" She giggled and squished Ember to her chest, giddy about having a cute pet.

We all snickered at the kitty's new name, while it looked bored. I set down Itachi to pick up the brown cat that had black stripes, making it look like it had stitches, and strange colored eyes. "Okay, then we'll name this guy Frankenstein."

"You want to name him after a monster? Really?" Rose deadpanned.

"Actually that's a misconception. Frankenstein was the scientist's name who created the monster, so I'm naming him after a fictional character who robbed graves, ripped apart corpses, sewed them back together and brought the thing to life." I smiled at the two of them for a few seconds before pouting. They just looked at me like I suddenly spoke a different language.

"Wow, you really are a book worm, aren't ya?" Rose smirked before she and May rummaged through the box of remaining cats. I looked down at Itachi and sighed. Frankenstein had already bailed, not that I blame him, but I kept a loose grip on the black kitten. I found combing my fingers through his fur to be relaxing.

May snatched up the white one. "Can we please name this one snowflake? He's just so pretty!" She giggled.

The kitten started hissing and clawing at thin air, since he couldn't reach May's hand, causing us to laugh even harder than before. The other kittens were meowing, almost as if they understood and were laughing with us at Snowflake's expense. She waited until he'd calmed down to set him aside and pick up the orange one I'd mentioned earlier. "This one's behaving himself, so I'll give him a good name." The brunette looked up at the ceiling, a sign that she was putting a lot of thought behind this one. "How about Dexter?"

"Alright then, my turn again!" Rose quickly pointed to the only blonde kitten we had and screamed, "Brain dead!"

I nearly choked on my own laughter at that one. "Rose, that's so mean! Can't you please give him a better name than that?"

"No way, It's too funny!" Brain-dead hissed and clawed nearly as hard as Snowflake had, until Ember let out a quiet hiss. "You're turn again Isabella."

"Don't you think we should let the others come here and name a few? I've already got two." I knew trying to reason with my curly haired friend would not work, but I wanted to at least make an effort.

"Nope, they're staying here so you name as many as you want." At her insistence I scanned the few without names and lifted the smaller of the two blue kittens into my lap. "Okay, then I'll call this one Sapphire." I reached up and tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear. I had expected Sapphire to run off like Frankenstein after letting her go, but she and Itachi seemed content to stay with me.

"I think two is enough. We'll leave the others for Sarah, Annabelle, Nikki and Savannah." Rose looked a little cross with me but flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder and refrained from speaking. May looked happy with my decision and played with the one she'd named and Frankenstein. "Let me go call them and then we'll put collars on our new pets, okay?" Nobody said anything as I left the room and quickly dialed Annabelle's phone.

"Hello?" Despite the flat monotone she always used, An's voice calmed me down. I always got a bit nervous about having Annabelle and Rose in my house at the same time. "What do you want?"

"Hi An!" I greeted, unable to remain stoic myself. "Can you come over today? I've got a surprise for you and everyone else."

"Is that drunk whore going to be there too?" She sneered.

"Please," I begged, "Please can I just have a quiet evening with all my friends without you two breaking out into a fight?"

"Probably not." She hung up immediately after and I felt a sense of dread as I hung the phone back up.

"Alright, now we have to put their collars on." I said, carrying the collars in from the dinning room, but when I got back, my friends had disappeared. I sighed and sat on the couch, picking up Itachi. "Alright, be a good kitty Itachi and let me get your collar on." He complied and held completely still until I was done, after which he jumped down.

All the kittens were very good, except snowflake, when I placed the black leather collars I'd bought around their necks. Looking at them all I huffed and mentally listed everything I still needed to do. 'This is going to be a very long day.'

 

**Hi everyone, I'm so glad to finally be getting out this rewrite. If you're following me from from fanfiction.net, then thank you so much for continuing to read my story. For all my new readers, I'm very happy you took the time to read the first chapter of my akatsuki kittens story. Please leave a review if there's any way that you think my writing could be improved! Finally, I want to give a big thank you to my beta, tasteerainbow24 for checking over everything for me.**


End file.
